Ron (LR)
Ron, also known as Lonely Ron, is the main character of the two short stories titled Lonely Ron. Appearance Personality He is very huge and strong dog, but also a bit timid and kind-hearted, even cowardly at the times. Other dogs often mistake him to be a tough one due to his size. WEED Gaiden Ron is a Great Dane living a pampered life, his only adversaries being the sparrows who steal his food and leave their droppings everywhere - including inside his dish. Having been boarded by his master's employees for almost a year, he has grown restless with the small yard he is cooped in and yearns to escape. Fortune smiles on him when a typhoon hits, knocking a locker on top of his doghouse and giving him the leverage he needs to hop the fence and get out. Although he is finally free, Ron had spent his entire lift as a pet and is suddenly exposed to the harshness of the wild. While hunting for fish in the river, he quickly becomes terrified by the lightning from a bad thunderstorm and runs for cover. He quickly takes shelter in an abandoned shrine, only to find it already occupied by an injured dog. The dog, a Kai-Ken called Buru, allows him to stay until the storm passes. No sooner has the storm cleared when the shrine is surrounded by a pack of dogs led by Vamos. Buru reveals that they are after him, and requests that Ron not help him fight, but at least bury his body when he dies so that the birds will not feed on him. Despite Ron's protests, Buru leaves the safety of the shrine to face the dog pack. Despite his impressive show of strength, Buru is outnumbered and quickly restrained to allow Vamos an easy strike. Outraged by their behavior, Ron gains a burst of courage and dashes from the shrine. Although he has never fought in his life, his huge size and heavy bulk enables him to not only break down the shrine doors but to also bulldoze through any dog that happens to be in his way. Surprised by the powerful display, the dog pack releases Buru and runs for it. Grateful to Ron for saving his life, Buru introduces himself properly and explains his story: He was originally a veteran hunting dog, part of a strong pack. He had been hunting boar with three others when a youngster disregarded orders and attacked head on. While trying to save the dog from the boar's counterattack, the boar gave him his grievous injury and threw him off a cliff. Although he survived, his owner abandoned him there, causing him to resent humans and strike out on his own. Awed by Buru's story and embarrassed by his own naivety, Ron willingly waits on him as he recovers his strength. Vamos's pack returns to the shrine for a second attack, and Buru sends Ron away to fetch water and keep him from getting involved a second time. While unsuccesfully attempting to collect water for Buru, Ron hears the fight and hurries back just as the pack ovewhelms Buru. Realizing that the Great Dane is a coward, Vamos demands that Ron take Bull's body and leave his territory. Ashamed at his cowardice and moved by Buru's fighting spirit even at Death's door, Ron steels his resolve and decides to face Vamos to avenge him. Due to his much greater size, Ron is able to knock aside the other dogs and go directly for Vamos. He easily overpowers Vamos, and is about to kill him when Vamos's puppies appear, begging him to spare their father's life. For the pups' sake, Ron releases Vamos and turns to leave. Before he goes, he notices that the entire pack is comprised of abandoned dogs, and advises them to stop abusing strangers and instead to welcome them as comrades. Humbled by his power and spirit, the dogs try to follow him as the new boss. He declines, so instead they ask for his name; he gives it as "Lonely Ron". Returning to where he left Buru, Ron is initially taken aback to see the area full of crows. Chasing them away, he discovers that Bull is still alive. Impressed not only by Ron's victory but also by the kindness of his heart, Buru becomes Ron's companion. Once he has fully recovered, they spend the rest of their days travelling together. Shin Gaiden Trivia *Some fans believe Ron's name shall be Lon instead, to go with the rhyme like Japanese have ronrii ron = Lonely Lon, but as Finnish has it Ron, it shall be Ron. Category:WG Characters Category:SG Characters Category:LR Characters Category:Dogs Category:Great Danes Category:Males Category:Pet Dogs Category:German Breeds Category:Former Pet Dogs Category:Brown Masked Great Danes Category:Protagonist Dogs